


Honey

by WhoopHi



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Aphrodisiacs, Dom Sans, Ecto-Genitalia, Fontcest, I don't know if this can be called porn with no plot???, M/M, NSFW, Neck Licking, Sub Papyrus, Swapcest - Freeform, god too late to write this tbh, neck biting, other tags idk, should've put those in earlier but eh, thirst.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopHi/pseuds/WhoopHi
Summary: Sans puts something in Papyrus' honey. ((*INTENSE WINKING*))





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thirst. I thirst. All the time for this. 
> 
> Also, I'm too lazy to indent things right now, I'm writing this really late at night and I just, thirst.
> 
> Also, constructive criticism is welcome! Please help me improve my writing!

Papyrus sat on the couch, leaning back into it, legs spread wide, not a care in the world, well that one was a lie. He had one care, and that was for his brother. It was a little more than, just care. Papyrus could keep a secret, for a very, very, long time. Of course he usually spilled out all of his secrets to his bartender, Muffet, but she could keep an even better secret.

Papyrus pulled out a cigarette, and lit it with a snap of the fingers, he stuck it in his mouth, taking a drag, and blowing the smoke out to the side. He sighed, he wished he hadn't used up all of his weed on that one poker game. He lost. 

Sans came into the room, covered in dirt, Papyrus glanced over, giving a slight wave. Sans groaned, he looked tired, Alphys' training always took a toll on the smaller one, but it seemed today more than usual. Sans took off his dirt covered boots, and stomped over to Papyrus, ripping the cigarette out of his mouth. Papyrus shrugged.

"I got more Sans"

Sans groaned at this, 'Of course he does' Sans thought irritably, 'Only him.' 

Sans shook his head, "I...I'm going to make dinner." He managed to huff out, he looked so tired, Papyrus wondered how the other was standing. He shrugged once more. "You're sort of dirty bro, lemme take care of dinner." He stood up, letting out a loud groan at just moving. He wobbled slightly, grasping onto Sans' shoulder, who, wasn't expecting the sudden weight. They both fell.

Papyrus let out a loud oof noise. His back hit the floor. Sans groaned, and rubbed his head. He blinked, and realized his head was in Papyrus' pelvis. He jumped back, blushing intensely. Papyrus didn't seem to notice. He just stood up. "Sorry there Sans, didn't mean ta." He rubbed his head, grinning slightly. The other's face was entirely blue.

"Go to your room and clean off the dirt and stuff. I'll work on dinner." 

Sans shook his head at this, obviously not wanting to. Papyrus sighed, "Fine then, I'm just going to go sleep...I guess." Papyrus made his way to the stairs, and gripped onto the handle, he started making his way up, glancing back down at Sans, who was smirking as he went to the kitchen, bringing out something that was hidden in his scarf.

Papyrus didn't think much of it, and walked towards his room, opening it, welcoming the smell of smoke. He shut the door, and fell forward, landing on the ground, falling asleep.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Sans was indeed making dinner, or, somewhat, he didn't bother actually making new tacos, he reheated some leftovers and added some spices and such to make them taste better. He held the bottle that he had bought from his friend in Hotland, Grillby had offered it, once Sans told him his true feelings about his brother. He was excited to use them. He wiped off some stray dirt that happened to land on the bottle, and opened it. He took Papyrus' usual honey bottle, and poured the entire bottle in there, taking a spoon and mixing it, until it blended in with the rest of the sticky substance, he wiped the spoon and three it up into the sink, happy with the sound.

"PAPYRUS!" Sans screamed out, "DINNER'S READY! GET DOWN HERE YOU LAZY BUTT!" 

Papyrus teleported behind Sans, grabbing his food and honey, and then teleported to the couch, plopping down in the middle, to be a dick, of course. Sans slumped and grabbed his own dinner, a bowl of cereal, shaped like flowers. He walked over to the couch, and sat on the floor, using the coffee table, as a regular table. Just as he was about to start eating, he heard a choking noise from behind.

An empty honey bottle dropped to the floor, and Papyrus gave a low groan. "S-Sans...What did you put in my f-f-food..?" Papyrus felt like he was having a burning sensation in his chest. He sighed and managed to stop himself from grabbing Sans and kissing him. Or hugging him. Or something that involved with touching the other skeleton. He kept himself composed.

Sans stood up, and turned to his older brother, grinning, he grabbed Papyrus, and shoved him down, Getting on top of the other, pelvises rubbing together. Papyrus let out a low moan, he was wondering what was going on, while Sans was just enjoy himself.

Sans stopped, and sunk a hand under Papyrus' track pants, Papyrus shivered, moving his hips upwards, so Sans would have an easier time pulling his pants down, Sans did this quite quickly, staring at his brother's bare pelvis. He summoned his tongue, and leaned down, licking at the pubic arch.

Papyrus was stunned at this, so stunned, that he only made a choking noise. Sans was not satisfied with that reaction, so he gave another lick, which Papyrus responded to more animatedly, he moaned, long and hard. The aphrodisiacs having great effect on the taller one. Papyrus bucked his hips into Sans' tongue, who lapped at the gathering magic at Papyrus' pelivs, which made Papyrus moan even louder. 

Sans took his tongue away, and pushed to fingers into the magic, it formed an entrance, dripping orange. Sans dragged his fingers upwards, hitting Papyrus' clit. It swelled at the touch. Papyrus moaned gently and gripped onto the couch. 

Sans looked at his older brother for a moment, what would happen if he just didn't do another thing. Papyrus would get mad, and things would probably not end well. 

"Saaaaaaans~" Papyrus moaned out, which almost broke the shorter skeleton. He took off his scarf, and grabbed Papyrus' skull, shoving the bandanna into the other's mouth. He took it, orange drool spilling from it. Sans sighed. That was going to be a pain to clean up. He shoved down his own pants, and summoned his blue organ. Sans rubbed himself, for a moment, just taking in the sight of his older brother in such, pain, and need. It was a wonderful thing really, to see the tall, lazy, composed skeleton, turn into such a mess. 

Papyrus squirmed under Sans, bucking his hips into nothing. His right eye glowing brightly, changing from orange to red quickly. It blazed like fire. The arousal in Papyrus' pelvis flickered to red, matching the speed of flickering as his eye. 

Sans smiled gently, and went down to Papyrus' neck, biting on it lightly. Papyrus groaned loudly, and squirmed more. Sans licked at the light bite mark he had made, Sans' member rubbed against Papyrus' magic, not entering, just rubbing, teasing the other. Papyrus bit into the scarf. Sans held down his brother's wrists, a tight grip. He continued to lick and nibble at his brother's neck and collarbone, enjoying the writhing that his brother was doing. 

Finally, after what seemed forever, Sans gave in to Papyrus muffled pleas, and stopped biting into Papyrus' neck. Sans instead took time to look at his brother's magic, dripping excess already. Wonderful. Sans positioned himself carefully, and pushed himself into Papyrus, only the tip. Papyrus moaned loudly, most of it getting out of the gag. Papyrus shifted slightly, trying to go down more. But Sans' hands held him tightly, assuring that Papyrus could go no where. 

Sans shoved in, going at a somewhat slow pace. Papyrus seemed to be enjoying himself. Moaning and trembling as Sans filled him. Pushing at his walls. Papyrus could only plead more, asking for Sans to go faster, he could barely contain himself. Sans, heard the pleads, but decided to ignore them. He did go slightly faster. Giving Papyrus a false hope that he would continue speeding up. But Sans didn't.

Sans, just didn't.

Papyrus whimpered loudly, and Sans went slightly faster again, Papyrus did not fall for it this time. He fought against Sans' hands, trying to make him go faster. Papyrus spit out the gag, and screamed, "GO FASTER GODDAMMIT!" He squeaked when Sans obeyed his demand.

Sans smiled, his blue eye lights turning into stars at the look of his brother. It was wonderful to see someone so full of pleasure, all caused by one person, by him, Sans. Sans of course had tricked his brother into it. But that didn't matter. He didn't care.

After a few more quick thrust, Papyrus clamped down on Sans, which made Sans pound harder and faster, trying to let Papyrus ride his orgasm. 

And boy did he.

Papyrus wouldn't stop screaming Sans' name. He squirmed loudly from the oversensitiveness, and he suddenly stopped. He groaned once more as he felt Sans fill him. Sans grunted, and smirked. He unsummoned his member, and the magic at Papyrus' pelvis disappeared. Papyrus closed his eyes, worn. He felt Sans fall on top of him, seemingly tired as well.

They both let out a sigh, and they drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I'm sorry that ended so abruptly, I just am really tired, it's midnight and shit, so ah, yeah. Thanks for reading though!


End file.
